The Worst Hotel
"The Worst Hotel" is the sixteenth comic of the fifth wave of Fatty Cat. It is the ninety-sixth comic overall. It was written on October 4, 2013. Gallery > Synopsis Sheldon and his friends go to what seems like the best hotel ever. All goes well until Sheldon drops his phone in the jacuzzi tub... Plot The comic starts with the group talking about how they are going to a hotel with great service. While the rest are talking, Sheldon goes to his owner and asks him to drive them there. On the way to the hotel, Sheldon's owner is complaining that he wasn't invited to the hotel and how he is forced to drive them anyway. To attempt to keep him quiet, Sheldon makes an excuse that he can't drive himself there. Then, after a quick stop at Papa Gino's, they arrive. Sheldon's owner tells them to leave before he has a chance to see the interior. Once inside, the group realizes how fancy the hotel is. They walk up to the lobby manager and find out that the total cost is twelve million dollars. George says that that is "way too much money", but Sheldon uses his owner's wallet to pay. Back at home, Sheldon's owner wonders where his wallet is. When they arrive at the hotel room, Sheldon calls the first jacuzzi bath. The rest leave and Sheldon runs the bath. In the bath, Sheldon states that it is "just what he needed". Suddenly, he gets a text from George telling him to check out a good restaurant. Sheldon gets excited over this and accidentally drops his phone into the tub. He doesn't care, however, and jumps out of the tub towards the restaurant. After he leaves, the phone starts vibrating under the water. Two large crystals then suddenly grow out from inside the tub where the phone was. At the restaurant, Sheldon meets George and asks the employee for a bag of "Da Chips". Then he realizes that it is a fancy restaurant, and Da Chips aren't on the menu. Then two more large crystals grow up from the ground in front of Sheldon. Both he and George wonder how they got there when another crystal destroys a table behind George. They both flee the restaurant, where Sheldon asks what the crystals are and touches one, electrocuting himself. George explains that they are electricrystals, and they will electrocute you at a single touch. Then Bill, Kyle, and Joe arrive with a metal ball they recieved at the gift shop. George explains that they can use the ball to extract the electricity from the crystals. They all head for the "point of origin" at George's command, AKA their hotel room. Once there, George holds the ball up in the air and the electricity is sucked into it, leaving behind many deactivated crystals. Sheldon and the others are happy that the chaos is over, but Sheldon wonders what they should do with the leftover crystals. They then rename the hotel "The Best Hotel Ever" leaving the crystals behind, and the comic ends. Trivia *Sheldon's room number is the same as the overall number in the series for this comic. *At The Fancy Restaurant, the fancy pizza was $20.13. 2013 was the year that this comic was written in. Goofs/Errors *In early versions of this comic, Sheldon's tail was missing in one panel. This was corrected in later versions. References to Other Comics *The salsa reappears on the counter from Fatty Cat Drinks Salsa. *The Sideburns and Moustache guy from Fatty Cat Gets A Job, Fatty Cat And The Cruise, and Clash Of The Cartoons reappears. *The "pizza party" scene is referenced from The Most Boring Road Trip Ever. Characters *Sheldon *George *Joe *Bill *Kyle *Sheldon's Second Owner Minor *Guy with Sideburns and Moustache *Lobby Manager Category:Wave 5 Comics Category:2013 Comics